A Million Flavors
by Sakura Kasumi Yagami
Summary: It's a fluffy Mishiro. Mimi gets sad because of a contest she lost, and Izzy tries to comfort her. Please read and review.


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

A Million Flavors

  


A/N: This is a Mishiro, as in IzzyxMimi. So if you do not like Mishiro, then please leave. If you want, you can flame me. I really don't care, This takes place when they are about 7 or 6 whatever you think is best. I don't know how many flavors Baskin Robbins has, I think it's 35, but maybe I'm wrong.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, even though I am working on it, I'm not getting any closer to owning digimon. I also do not own Baskin Robbins.

  


Quote:

'Me and my brother have a give and take relationship, I give and he takes.' -Kari

  


  


"Hey, Izzy, you want toget some ice cream?" Mimi asked, as she saw him sitting on a bench, absorbed in his laptop.

  


"Huh? Oh hi Mimi." Izzy said, looking up at the small girl. She had her hair in pigtails, with a short pink sundress. She was wearing pink sandals.

  


"I said, do you want to go get some ice cream."

  


"Oh...I can't. I need to finish something on my computer, Mimi." Izzy said, indicating the laptop.

  


"Izzy! You're always on that thing!" Mimi scolded him. "Besides, my mom and dad don't want me going to the Basket Robin's alone." Mimi pouted.

  


"It's Naskin Robbin's, Mimi, and I don't want to go get ice cream."

  


"Please Izzy, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Mimi pleaded, pouting her lips, giving Izzy puppy eyes, and fluttering her long eyelashes. Izzy stared for a few seconds, and put on a serious face.

  


"Please Izzy, I'll buy it for you..." Mimi said.

  


As hard as Izzy tried, he couldn't keep the serious frown on his face as he finally smiled, and shut his laptop. "Alright Mimi. I'll go with you." Izzy sighed. Mimi jumped up and down happily.

  


He got up, and started walking. "Hurry Mimi!" He said, Mimi ran over, slipping her small hand in his. Izzy looked away, not wanting Mimi to see that he was blushing.

  


"Thanky Izzy!" Mimi said, grinning and giggling.

  


"You're welcome." Izzy said, still trying to hide that he was blushing.

  


"Come on, Basket Robin's over there!" Mimi said, leading him toward the small store. Izzy groaned as he saw that it was decorated with pink trimmings, typical Mimi. Even the ice cream store she went to was pink. The only thing about her that wasn't pink was her hair. Still...She was cute... Izzy snapped out of his trance and wondering what he was thinking that she was cute. He shook his head and led her into the air conditioned store.

  


"Hi, how may I help you?" The clerk behind the counter said.

  


"Can I have ice cream, Mister?" Asked Mimi.

  


"Sure! What flavor, Princess?"

  


"Um...Strawberry." Mimi said, after looking through the glass.

  


"Sure, and for you?" He asked Izzy in his cheerful manner. Izzy grinned at the man.

  


"I want Vanilla please." Izzy said, politely.

  


"Ok, here you go, young man." The clerk said, handing Izzy his cone. Izzy thanked him, and Mimi started to get out her money for the ice cream.

  


"It's okay, Mimi. I'll pay for it." Izzy said, getting out a wad of bills from his pocket. Mimi looked a little surprised at first, but then smiled.

  


"Thanks Izzy." Mimi said, giggling.

  


"You're welcome." Izzy said, He gave the man the correct amount, and then sat down at a table, eating his ice cream. He placed his laptop on the table, and started to open it.

  


"Young man, you can't play on your laptop, when you're on a date with a lady." A elderly lady-who was sitting at the tabel next to tem with another lady- said.

  


"But I'm not on a date, with her." Izzy protested.

  


"Now when he starts to take out that computerof his, you just tell him 'Remember Mr. So and So, remember I'm a lady.' " The other lady said to Mimi. 

  


"Okay." Mimi said, nodding happily, taking in every word. "Rememer, Mr. So and So, rememeber I'm a lady."

  


"You can't win a girl's heart by playing with your computer!" The lady went on, lecturing Izzy. "Girls like flowers, and candy! Chocolate! Jewelry! But we don't like being ignored, especially while we're on a date!" The lady said, sternly. Izzy sighed.

  


"Now, when he gets you flaowers, don't act like it's nothing. Kiss him, and hug him, but don't just throw them away! Treasure them, honey!" The lady said to Mimi.

  


"Okay. Thank you, Miss. Lady.' Mimi said.

"Oh my, Amelia, we have to get going! Frank's waiting for me!" The lady that was lecturing izzy said. Amelia gasped, and picked up her things.

  


"I'm sorry I have to go, but don't forget what I said!" The lady said to Mimi. "You, too." She then said to a furiously blushing Izzy. Izzy had just been told the story about the birds and the bees. 

  


"Come on, Mimi, we better get going." Izzy said to her. But Mimi was lost, looking at a poster. It said 'How many flavors, are you worth? Try our raffle to see. Only one dollar per try. Please, only one try per customer. Pick the number 35 and win coupons for five free ice cream cakes!'

  


"I want to try that..." Mimi said.

  


"Mimi, you're just going to waste money on that." Izzy tried to convince the girl, but as stubborn as he tried to be, she was more stubborn.

  


"No! I'm going to try!" mimi said. She went up to the counter, and the man took out a jar after Mimi had paid a dollar, and mimi stuck her little hand in it, hoping to get 35. 

  


"Please let her get it, she'll just die if she doesn't get it." Izzy whispered to himself, hoping that she'll get the right ticket.

  


"Oh...I'm sorry princess." Izzy heard the man say. 

  


"I didn't get it..." Mimi said, looking at her ticket, which had a six on it. She bit her ip, trying not to show her disappointment. "I'm only worth six flavors?"

  


"No princess, that's only the poster." The clerk said.

  


"I'm only worth six flavors..." Mimi whimpered. Izzy just looked at her, sensing a tantrum coming on. He clutched his laptop to himself, willing her not to, but instead, she burst into tears, and ran out of the store.

  


"Oh...Dear." The clerk said. "Is she your sister?"

  


"Huh? No..." Izzy said.

  


"Give her this. It's a coupon for a free ice cream sundae."

  


"Oh...Okay. Thank You." Izzy said, and ran outside, trying to find the girl in pink. 'Poor Mimi. I wish she would've gotten that number...She's so cute when she cries though...She has such pretty eyes...Wait, what am I thinking?!' Izzy snapped out of his train of thought, and ran here and there trying to find Mimi.

****

"Where is she?" Izzy asked to no one in particaliar. He had been searching for at least an hour now, and there was no on in sight wearing an outfit consisting of pink. He started walking through the deserted park, hoping to find her before it got dark. He heard the sound of muffling crying, and swings creaking. He quietly walked over to the swing set, and found a girl in pink crying. The setting sun reflected off her hair, making it seem prettier.

  


"Mimi?" He asked softly, sitting in the swing next to her.

  


"Izzy?" She said, startled, looking at him. "What are you doing here? Go away, you must be at least a hundred flavors." Mimi said, pouting. She wiped her tears away.

  


"Come on Mimi. Here. It's a coupon for a free sundae." Izzy said, handing her the small coupn.

  


"Oh. Thank you." Mimi said, sniffling. 

  


"You're not worth only six flavors, Mimi. You're worth more then that. It was a contest. It's not true, it's totally by chance." Izzy told her.

  


"Oh? Then how many flavors am I worth?"

  


"You're worth a miilion flavors, Mimi." Izzy said, looking into her amber eyes.

  


"A million? Wow...I can't even count to a million.." Mimi squealed. "Really?"

  


"Of course, Mimi."

  


"That's so sweet!" Mimi said, she jumped off her swing, and wrapped her arms around him. "Than you Izzy!"

  


"You're welcome."

  


"Izzy, you're so nice!" She said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. She hugged him even tighter. [It was a good thing he had put his latop down.] Izzy blushed even redder then when the lady told him 'the story'. "Is there anything you want?"

  


"Oxygen!"

  


"What?"

  


"Air, Mimi. Air!" Izzy gasped.

  


"Oh..Sorry." Mimi said, letting go and blushing. "You know what Izzy?"

  


"What?"

  


"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you."

  


"You can't marry me!" Izzy said.

  


"Yes I can!" Mimi said, giggling.

  


"But you can't just marry someone!"

  


"Remember, Mr. So and So, remember I'm a lady." Mimi said, wrapping her arms aorund him again. Izzy sighed.

  


"You're impossible Mimi." Izzy said, causing her to giggle even more. 

"You know something else?"

  


"What? You're going to buy me a house?"

  


"No...I think You're woth a million and one flavors." mimi said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Izzy blushed, and Mimi ran off, leaving Izzy stunned.

  


"I can't figure her out...One minute she's sad, one minute she's happy." Izzy said, trying to frown, as he picked up his laptop. But he broke out into a grin. "But I think she's worth more then a million flavors...

  


  


A/N: Okay...That totally sucked. somehow it was better in my head...^-^' Well...Please review...Or flame. Or email me at Kittycat54889@msn.com or at Sakura_Ishida@hotmail.com. You can also instant message me on my AOL Instant messenger thingy with the name Kitty Ishida. 

  


  


  


  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
